KNOWING THE LOVE WITH A BLIND
by Katy Hatake
Summary: que pasaría si Anko se enamorara de un Kakashi con cierta discapacidad física?... sera capaz de ver mas allá del físico de una persona para ver lo que hay dentro de su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, si ellos fueran míos Kakashi estaría con Anko y haría varios cambios en la serie .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Una mujer de cabellos morados caminaba por la calle, había quedado de verse con su mejor amiga en el parque, pues era su cumpleaños y había hecho una pequeña reunión ahí.

Ella vestía una mini negra, una blusa del mismo color a mangas cortas, sandalias rojas, cabellos sujetos en una coleta bien alta, ojos chocolate, facciones 100% femeninas, con o sin maquillaje su belleza era la misma.

Entro al parque y pudo divisar a Kurenai, Asuma y otro sujeto de cabellos plateados el cual tenia unos lentes obscuros, los otros dos miraban atentamente al chico quien miraba hacia enfrente y sonreía al mismo tiempo.

La chica apresuro el paso para felicitar a su amiga, pero antes de sorprender a su amiga, quien había volteado a mirar a barbudo, justo en el momento que ella estaba mas cerca el chico de cabellos plata estiro las piernas, provocando asi que la chica cayera a suelo.

-Aaaa…- grito la chica mientras caía.

-Anko, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?-cuestiono la de ojos rojos con una expresión y tono de voz divertido.

-Me baje a buscar petróleo-dijo cabreado y con tono sarcástico-Este idita me puso los pies y me caí-comento apuntando al peligris.

-Etto… yo lo siento mucho-se disculpo el chico-Es que no te vi- dijo jugando con sus dedos con aparente nerviosismo.

-Pues quítate esos lentes, de que te sirven los ojos si los traes tapadotes-comento aun enojada.

-Anko cállate la boca-dijo Kurenai.

-No, no me callo… como es posible que no me haya visto-seguía gritando como loca-solo un ciego no me habría visto.

-Anko ya cierra el pico-dijo de nuevo Kurenai-créeme que te arrepentirás.

-No Kurenai, déjala-intervino el de cabellos plata-Yo tengo toda la culpa-dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente.

-Lo ves Kurenai el admite tener la culpa-comento una Anko mas calmada.

-No Anko, Kakashi no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo kurenai un poco molesta.

-Kurenai basta, basta por favor-dijo Kakashi con un tono de ruego- Yo ya no soy un niño que necesita ser protegido, ya estoy lo demasiado grande para que me defiendan-no dejaba de mirar a enfrente y sonrio un poco-Anko perdóname, te aseguro que si yo-hizo una pausa y suspiro- que si yo no fuera ciego me habría fijado a que lugar estiraba los pies.

Anko se sintió tan apenada que solo atino a bajar la mirada para no ver a sus amigos y al chico que seguramente había hecho sentir mal, tomo una enorme bocanada de aire.

-Kurenai podrían-dijo dándoles a entender que la dejaran con el chico.

-Kakashi voy por un helado-comenzó a caminar- ¿Quieren uno?-cuestiono la chica, los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.

Se alejaron de ellos un poco, Anko se sentó a un lado de Kakashi y pensaba disculparse cuando el chico le gano la palabra.

-No te disculpes, se que pensabas hacer eso- se detuvo y sonrio-Ya estoy acostumbrado al trato que me diste en un principio, solo que siempre lo escuchaba de hombres-se rasco la nuca tímidamente- y el escucharlo de una mujer me sorprendió, pero se que no fue tu intención.

-¿Por que eres tan comprensivo?, yo solo te insulte sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traerme-dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

-Sabes yo un día fui como tu… era agresivo, hacia y decía cosas sin pensar-sonrio melancólicamente-Yo hace tiempo sufrí un accidente que me cambio la vida por completo-levanto la mano buscando el rostro de la chica, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer y ella mismo volteo su rostro para verlo- Yo no siempre fui diferente de los demás, era un chico normal con una vida normal… un día venia de regreso de una fiesta con mi prima Kurenai, Asuma y otros amigos, no veníamos tomados, ni nada por el estilo, era de noche era una carretera desértica, yo conducía el auto donde veníamos, un auto nos rebaso, yo lo deje pasar, pero luego estos se detuvieron un poco mas enfrente-apretó suavemente los puños-Trate de frenar pero los frenos de este no funcionaron, chocamos contra el vehiculo que dio reversa a gran velocidad…-se relajo y continuo-desperté en un hospital y el resto ya es historia.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo para ambos asi que la chica decidió hablar.

-Sabes el accidente pudo haberte dejado ciego-hizo una pausa, bajo la mirada y se puso muy roja- Pero no te quito lo hermoso.

-Tienes un buen sentido del humor-Comento sonriente-¿Como lo sabes me acabas de conocer? ^.^ -ahora rió algo fuerte causando que Kurenai y Asuma voltearán y sonrieran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Oye Sakumo donde esta Kakashi?-cuestiono una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos grises entrando a la mansión Hatake con unas bolsas en las manos.

-Fue a la reunión en el parque, la que hizo Kurenai-comento un hombre de cabellos plata saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

-Ah, pero pensé que no se sentia bien-dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

-Pues yo pensé lo mismo, pero cuando Kurenai llego por el se emociono tanto que olvido su bastón- tomo el bastón en sus manos y lo recargo en el mueble-Siento que se esta deprimiendo demasiado por que no hay mejoría con su vista, por eso he contactado a Tsunade Senju para que le ponga una nueva rehabilitación-comento cerrando los ojos y sentándose en el sillon para ponerse un poco mas cómodo.

-Lo se, yo también me deprimo por su estado, pero ya no mas doctores Sakumo, el ultimo ya no le dio esperanzas de recuperar la vista y parece que el ya lo ha asimilado-dijo imitando la acción de su esposo y tomando su mano con la suya.

-Me duele tanto verlo asi-Comenzando a llorar y apretando los puños-Desearía ser yo el que hubiera sufrido el accidente.

-Lo se Sakumo, lo se-dijo acurrucándose a un lado de el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminaba agarrado de la mano de la chica para no perder el equilibrio, era la hora de decir unas palabras de aliento para la festejada, y era el turno de Kakashi para hablar, se puso de pie frente a todos y se quito los lentes mientras sonreía.

-Como ya lo saben algunos de ustedes yo soy Kakashi, soy el primo de Kurenai-hizo una pausan y sonrio para continuar-Yo solo estoy aquí gracias a ella y sus palabras de aliento, cuando sufrí el accidente que me costo la vista, ella me dijo que no me dejara vencer por nada ni nadie y asi lo he hecho hasta el momento-Se puso los lentes de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír-ella es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, suena irónico no, en lugar de que yo la defienda ella me defiende a mi-rió un poco al igual que muchos de los presentes-Felicidades Kure cumple muchos mas ok.

Y asi siguió la tarde, muchas personas contando anécdotas de la vida de ellos con la Yuhi, para no hacerlo mas largo fue una tarde muy entretenida y graciosa.

Asi llego la tarde las personas platicaban, reían, bailaban, bebían y comían, el Hatake seguía hablando con la Mitarashi de cosas vergonzosas que alguna vez

Les había ocurrido, seguirían hablando si el sonido de un teléfono no los hubiera interrumpido.

-¿Hola quien habla?-contesto el chico de cabellos plata.

-¿Donde estas mi amor?-cuestiono una voz femenina.

-Sigo en el parque mama, ¿ya vas a venir por mi?-cuestiono de nuevo sonriendo.

-No, no puedo ir por ti, pero te mando al chofer-contesto la chica rápidamente-¿te parece bien?-comento de nuevo.

-Pues ya que, nos vemos-dijo desanimado colgando el teléfono.

-¿Que te sucede?-cuestiono la chica de cabellos morados-¿Paso algo en tu casa?-pregunto de nuevo la chica.

-No, no paso nada malo, es solo que ya vienen por mí, asi que voy a despedirme de Kure y de los demás-dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo y toque de tristeza en su voz.

-Te acompaño entonces- dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-Gracias Anko-dijo comenzando a caminar.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a donde Kurenai se encontraba, a pasos lentos llegaron ahí en dos minutos, Kakashi comenzó a despedirse de todos y platico un rato con la de ojos rojos, fue una despedida algo larga, pero esta se dio por concluida cuando el chofer hizo su aparición, con su trajecito bien arreglado y el gorrito de color azul.

-Joven Kakashi ya lo esperan en su casa-comento el chofer tomando uno de los brazos del Hatake.

-Si Kosuke vamos-dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Adiós Anko, a casi lo olvido, Kosuke dale mi numero a la señorita-comento sonriendo con algo de rubor en los ojos.

-Claro joven-comento el chofer de cabellos rojos sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo derecho.

-Espero que me llames algun día ^.^ -dijo volviendo a emprender su camino con una sonrisa angelical.

La chica miro al chico hasta que subió al auto y se fue, de pronto recordó la tarjeta que le había dado el chofer de Kakashi, fue a un lugar donde hubiera un poco mas de luz para alcanzar a leer el numero y el nombre completo de Kakashi, ella solo se había alejado muy poco de la reunión asi que llego rápido bajo de una farola y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-044 664 3486300 Hatake Kakashi-la chica sonrio y luego se pregunto a ella misma-¿Donde he escuchado este apellido?-se cuestiono y comenzó a pensar done había escuchado ese apellido-No puede ser, será posible que el sea el hijo del dueño de las empresas Hatake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ¿Que tal les parecio?, es un poco corto pero me latió terminarlo asi xD.

¿Merece review?

KATY HATAKE…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: ustedes ya se lo deben de saber de memoria, pero aun asi lo diré Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, esto es solo para el fin de entretenimiento para todo publico y el personal, etc.**

**/blablabla/-interviene el inner**

***blablabla*-pensamientos**

**Letra negrita- hablando**

Letra normal acciones

**XXXXXKHXXXXX- cambio de escena**

En el capitulo anterior

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Espero que me llames algun día ^.^ -**dijo volviendo a emprender su camino con una sonrisa angelical.

La chica miro al chico hasta que subió al auto y se fue, de pronto recordó la tarjeta que le había dado el chofer de Kakashi, fue a un lugar donde hubiera un poco mas de luz para alcanzar a leer el numero y el nombre completo de Kakashi, ella solo se había alejado muy poco de la reunión asi que llego rápido bajo de una farola y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**-044 664 3486300 Hatake Kakashi-**la chica sonrio y luego se pregunto a ella misma**-¿Donde he escuchado este apellido?-**se cuestiono y comenzó a pensar done había escuchado ese apellido**-No puede ser, será posible que el sea el hijo del dueño de las empresas Hatake.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El chico de cabellos plata estaba en el vehiculo sentado con ambas manos detrás de su nuca, también escuchaba musica de se reproductor de musica, sabia que por alguna razón encontraría cualquier tipo de visita en su casa, sus tíos, socios de la empresa de su padre o simplemente amistades de sus padres.

Tal vez su familia tenia mucho trabajo, y pasaban mucho tiempo trabajando, pero cuando el quería salir con sus padres estos nunca se negaban, eso era algo que le agradaba y le desagradaba a la vez, le desagradaba el saber que tal vez sus padres salían con el por lastima, o por que de verdad querían hacerlo, era tan inevitable sentirse de aquella manera que a veces, le daban ganas de acabar con su vida de una buena vez pero cada que estaba apunto de hacerlo, recordaba que no importaba que tanto le doliera el mirarse asi, que las personas se burlaran de el, que lo ofendieran, hasta que lo golpearan, solo por que no se podía defender, se había dado cuenta de que nadie podría comprender lo que se siente tener una dificultad o una discapacidad, sino hasta que les pasara lo mismo a ellos, ser una persona normal y de pronto por una maldad de las personas terminar ciego, invalido, en coma, paralizado de la mitad de tu cuerpo, sordo, mudo, y cualquier otra cosa.

Solo el cada vez que le pasaba el terminar con su vida, pero luego recordaba aquellas palabras que alguna vez le dijo Kurenai y justo antes de llegar a su casa lo recordó por millonésima ocasión.

**-*No importa lo que te hagan y/o digan las personas de tu estado físico, lo único que importa es que te sientas querido y amado, no importan lo demás, las únicas personas que deben importarte son las que verdaderamente nos preocupamos por ti*-**recordó cada palabra como si se lo hubiese dicho ayer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Gracias Kure, no se que haría sin ti y tus palabras de aliento-**comento el chico casi en susurro antes de que el auto se detuviera completamente.

El chofer se bajo rápidamente del auto, y corrió a abrir la puerta trasera del mismo, mientras extendía la mano para indicarle a Kakashi que ya habían llegado a su destino.

**-Llegamos joven Kakashi**-exclamo el chofer ayudándolo a bajar del coche-**Vamos le acompaño hasta la entrada, ya me di cuenta que usted a olvidado su bastón**-comento cerrando la puerta del carro suavemente y con una sonrisa muy grandota en el rostro.

**-Oye ¿mis padres estan en casa?-**cuestiono el Hatake emprendiendo camino a la puerta de su casa, el chofer simplemente se quedo en silencio- C**reo que eso fue un no… Kosuke no se cuantas veces te lo he dicho pero tu eres como un hermano para mi, por eso se que tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, creo que tú me comprendes mejor que mis padres-**el relato sonriendo de una manera angelical, al igual que Kosuke, pero esto no lo pudo notar Kakashi, pronto llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

**-Déjeme abrir puerta-**comento Kosuke abriendo la puerta.

**-Ash, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hables de usted-**comento con una mueca de desagrado-**Sabes perfectamente que puedes tutearme.**

-**Lo lamento, pero no me acostumbro a tutear…te-**se puso muy nervioso.

**-Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y siempre has vivido aquí tu eres lo mas similar a un hermano y de verdad te aprecio como a nadie-**dijo tomando una de las manos de Kosuke y sonriendo con toque de tristeza a la vez.

**-Gracias Kakashi, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?-**cuestiono el chico sonriendo como si la conversación anterior no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

**-Por favor-**respondió rápidamente el chico dando un bostezo de cansancio-**quede agotado por las caminatas que me tire con Kurenai y con Anko-**comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

**-Oye Kakashi esta chica Anko ¿es la chica con la que platicabas en el parque?-**cuestiono con una mirada curiosa y tono juguetón.

**-Si, ¿Porque la pregunta?-**ahora el que cuestiono fue el chico.

**-Es que ella era muy bonita-**contesto el chico comenzando a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi y dejándolo pasar primero.

**-Si eso creo, su voz me dijo que ella es como un ángel-**sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en el día-**Ella tiene el cabello morado y ojos color chocolate, entre otras cosas más, pero lo que me tiene muy cautivado es su forma de reír.**

**-Bueno yo ya me voy para que te pongan a descansar-**dijo saliendo de la habitación-**sueña con los angelitos**-le comento antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a caminar.

**-Lo are sin duda alguna-**dijo antes de acostarse en la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

La chica de cabellos morados caminaba lentamente con una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro, pues debía de admitir que se la había pasado muy bien con Kakashi.

**-Es un chico muy amable y respetuoso ademas es muy guapo y…-**la chica freno sus pensamientos y comenzó a recriminarse mentalmente**-*Pero que rayos estoy diciendo, apenas lo conozco y ya estoy pensando en el*-**pensaba mientras se daba golpecitos en la cabeza.

**-/No será que te gusta el cieguito/-**Comento su inner burlona

**-*claro que no*-**dijo sonriendo

**-/Ah ¿y porque no?, siendo honestas esta bien bueno/-**dando saltitos de alegría

**-*Por que no me gusta y punto*-**le comento a su inner ya algo cabreada

**-/Bueno te dejo en paz, si me dices por lo menos dos motivos por los que no deba gustarte/-**la chica permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

**-*en primera a penas lo conozco, en segunda el es ciego y puedo decirte aun mas motivos***

**-/No puedo creerlo… no tiene nada de malo que el sea ciego y eso lo sabes muy bien/-**comento su inner bastante enojada**-/No me hables hasta que cambies de opinión/-**Sentencio bastante enojada.

**-*Vamos inner no seas a así*-**no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su inner y hablo-***como quieras, se que no aguantaras*.**

La chica se sentó en una banca y se puso a escuchar musica, mientras esperaba que el taxi al que había llamado llegara por ella, ya se había despedido de todos menos de Kurenai y Asuma, quienes mágicamente habían desaparecido de la fiesta y no había rastro alguno de ellos, pero ella ya se imaginaba donde estaban, no se necesitaba ser adivino para saberlo, hasta la persona mas tonta lo sabia.

El taxi no tardo mucho en llegar, así que llego temprano a su casa, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al sofá, prendió el televisor y comenzó a buscar algo bueno que ver, comenzó a cambiar de canal en canal, había un documental de leones asi que decidió mirarlo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente Kakashi despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana, se percató de que tontamente se había dormido con sus lentes y estos se habían roto, se levanto de la cama lentamente, se puso sus pantunflas color negro, tomo su bastón que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, dando un ligero bostezo, y se dirigió al baño, se desvistió lentamente y se metió a duchar.

Tan pronto termino de bañarse, salio del baño con mucho cuidado para no resbalar con el agua, siempre salía con mucho cuidado, siempre tenia que hacerlo con cuidado, pues si no lo hacia se caería como ya le había pasado en varias ocasiones, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras y te sabes de memoria donde se encuentra cada cosa.

Se comenzó a vestir lentamente, no tenia ninguna prisa, y seguramente era muy temprano pues no se escuchaba ningún ruido que revelase lo contrario, se termino de vestir y se dispuso a doblar la sabana con la que la noche anterior se había tapado, hecho eso se sentó en la orilla de la misma y se puso a recordar.

**FLASH BACK…**

Corría de un lado a otro seguido de Kurenai y Kosuke, perseguían a un perro color café con manchas blancas, el perro ladraba y ellos reían al escuchar los ladridos tan chistosos que este soltaba.

**-El que atrape al perro le daré un premio-**grito Sakumo mirando la escena con una sonrisa lo suficientemente amplia.

**-¿Qué clase de premio?-**preguntaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo.

**-Eso es una sorpresa, y si les digo ya no será sorpresa ¿o si?-**ahora el que cuestiono fue Sakumo.

**-Esta bien pero espero que sea algo muy divertido-**dijo Kakashi antes de salir corriendo detrás del perro.

-**Eso es trampa-**grito Kurenai siguiéndolo rápidamente.

**-No importa quien haya salido primero yo seré el ganador-**grito Kosuke corriendo a toda velocidad.

Corrían detrás del pobre animal uno tras el otro, de pronto parecia que Kosuke atraparía al perro, pero Kakashi se le adelanto y lo capturo con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios, pero esa sonrisa cambio rápidamente a una de ternura al ver la cara de borrego que puso Kurenai, dio un suspiro y se acerco a Kurenai y le extendió las manos con el perro en las mismas

**-Toma, agarra al perro-**dijo sonriendo de una manera inigualable-A**demas tu mereces mas el premio, ademas nosotros somos unos caballeros, no podemos permitir que estés triste y mucho menos que llores-**cerro sus dos ojos y sonrio de nueva cuenta**-¿No es asi Kosuke?**

**-Claro que si-sonrio ampliamente-**pero apresúrate a tomar el perro antes de que el padre de Kakashi se de cuenta.

**-Hai-**dijo tomando al pequeño animal.

Ellos planeaban la estrategia y como le dirían a Sakumo que la pequeña Kurenai había capturado al animalito, pero de lo que ellos no se habían percatado era que Sakumo había mirado la escena completamente, estaba tan orgulloso de que Kakashi fuese tan caballeroso y que aun a su corta edad estuviera dispuesto a dar su felicidad para brindársela a Kurenai.

Estaba pensando tanto en lo que había visto que no se dio cuenta cuando los tres niños se le habían acercado.

**-Mira papa, Kurenai atrapo al cachorro-**dijo Kakashi apuntando a Kurenai con una sonrisa.

**-¿ Así?-**cuestiono Sakumo.

**-Claro que si**-afirmo Kosuke sonriendo algo nervioso**-¿Por que lo duda?-**ahora cuestiono el niño.

**-Por nada-**metió una de sus manos a la bolsa de su pantalón y saco tres chocolates-**Tengan aquí tengo uno para cada uno de ustedes**-les repartió los chocolates y sonrio para después darles un abraso grupal.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK…**

El chico sonrio y comenzó a reír en voz baja, el solo recordarlo le asi sentir lleno de vida he ilusión por volver a recobrar la vista, aunque el supiera que eso solo pasaría si ella encontraban al mejor doctor del universo, y conociendo a sus padres no se detendrían hasta encontrarlo.

Asi la mayoría de la mañana paso y el seguía recordando los momentos mas felices que había vivido.

**-¿Kakashi puedo pasar?-**cuestiono una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**-Ah… si pasa papa-**comento el chico limpiando los restos de las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

**-Ven necesito que conozcas a alguien…Kakashi estuviste llorando de nuevo-**dijo acercándosele a su hijo para abrasarlo.

**-No es nada solo estaba recordando buenos momentos-**dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

**-Sabes que puedes contármelo que sea, yo soy tu padre y puedes confiar plenamente en mi**-le dijo sin romper el abrazo.

**-Sabes papa-**hizo una pausa y se abraso al brazo de su padre**-La vida me la regalaron… Pero en cuotas poco a poco la voy pagando.**

**-No digas eso-**comenta Sakumo soltándolo para acariciar su rostro.

**-Pero es la verdad y eso no puede negármelo y bien lo sabe, solo se mentiría a si mismo… pero a mi no podría engañarme nunca, si no lo recuerda yo le conozco muy bien-**dejo de abrasarlo y sonrio ampliamente**-¿Y a quien me quieres presentar?-**cuestiono como si la conversación anterior no hubiese tenido lugar.

**-Pues ahora lo sabrás-se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta-**Pasa por favor.

**-Así que el es tu hijo-**dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Kakashi.

**-Así es, el es mi Kakashi-**dijo sonriente.

**-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y soy medica y cirujana plástica.**

**-Igualmente, yo soy Kakashi Hatake-**estiro la mano para saludarle, la rubia al percatarse le dio la mano**-Me imagino a lo que usted viene.**

**-A ¿ya estas acostumbrado a esto?-**le pregunto sonriendo un poco.

**-Pues algo asi-**contesto sonriendo y poniendo una mano detrás de la nuca.

**-Entonces ¿podemos empezar?-**cuestiono la de ojos marrones obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de este.

Comenzó a hacer un chequeo y escribía ciertos aspectos en una pequeña libreta de hojas blancas, en la cual se pudo apreciar, que a diferencia de muchos doctores su letra era muy entendible, tomo una pequeña lámpara con la cual ilumino sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente, apago la lámpara y alzo todas las cosas que ya no le eran útiles y dijo.

-**Sabes he mirado que tienes ciertas reacciones al ponerte la luz en los ojos, asi que despues de analizar todos los buenos aspectos que te mire hay una probabilidad de un 90% de que recuperes la vista-**comento muy contenta.

**-¿Enserio tengo esas probabilidades de volver a mirar?-**cuestiono muy emocionado el de cabellos plateados.

**-Si pero que la recuperes será algo tardado, pero estoy segura de que con los ánimos que tienes lo lograras.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Agradecimientos para LeMemeFox y Averno#10 por sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a I'm Asuka Dattebayo por su cumpleaños pero por atrasado D: a ella ya le he explicado los motivos de mi retraso y adelanto, eso sin contar que estoy castigada .**

**Y ¿QUE TAL ESTUVO EL CAPITULO?**

**Merece review?**

**Y ya saben si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar que para eso estoy ¿o no?**

**Sayonara**

**Katy Hatake**


	3. Ahora somos familia

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece... blablabla**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**-Sabes he mirado que tienes ciertas reacciones al ponerte la luz en los ojos, asi que después de analizar todos los buenos aspectos que te mire hay una probabilidad de un 90% de que recuperes la vista-**comento muy contenta.

**-¿Enserio tengo esas probabilidades de volver a mirar?-**cuestiono muy emocionado el de cabellos plateados.

**-Si pero que la recuperes será algo tardado, pero estoy segura de que con los ánimos que tienes lo lograras.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX **

En la casa de Kurenai ella dormía muy tranquila, después de la fiesta fue a caminar con Asuma por la orilla de la playa, era lo que mas le gustaba hacer con el, esos paseos por la playa que antes hacia con Kakashi y Asuma, ahora solo podía hacerlos con Asuma, pues a Kakashi no le gustaba ir tanto pues odiaba la idea de no poder ver las olas ni el hermoso color azul del mar. El ruido de un molesto despertador hizo que la chica despertara estirando sus brazos, miro el reloj y se percato de que eran las 8:40 a.m. Así que se levanto poniéndose sus patunflas color azul marino que hacían juego con las sabanas que estaban en su cama, se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a bañarse.

No tardo mucho en salir con una toalla amarrada al cuerpo y otra en la cabeza, se comenzó a cambiar para salir a comer, hoy saldría con Kakashi a caminar por la plaza y quería irse más fresca que una lechuga.

En un santiamén la chica de ojos rojos ya estaba en su auto rumbo a la casa del Hatake, si bien era sabido, ella no cerdo mucho en llegar debido al la cercanía de ambas casas. Se baja del auto y se dirige a la puerta con intención de tocarla, pero antes de tocarla esta se abrió mostrando a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones y seguida de ella su tío Sakumo y Kakashi.

**-Gracias por venir señorita Senju-**haciendo una reverencia**-Mañana nos veremos en el consultorio.**

**-Hai-**sonriendo de una manera angelical**-Sayonara Tsunade-san.**

**-Adiós Kakashi-**subiendo a su auto**-Nos vemos.**

**-Hola Kurenai-**dice Sakumo-**Supongo que vienes a ver a tu primo ven pasa-**indicándole la entrada.

**-Gracias tío Sakumo... Hola Kakashi-**entra sonriendo a la casa tomando el hombro del de cabellos grises**-¿Quién era la señora que salio hace un momento?-**cuestiono un tanto curiosa.

**-Hola, pues veras ella es una medico y cirujana plástica, mi padre le hablo para que me examinara y me dio excelentes noticias-**sentándose con la ayuda de Kurenai**-Me dijo que tengo 90% de probabilidades de volver a ver ¿Puedes creerlo?-**casi en grito-** perdón por eso pero no cabo de la emoción.**

**-Oh mi dios eso es maravilloso-**abrasándolo**-Oye cambiando de tema... ¿Como te callo mi amiga Anko?-**cuestiono la chica.

**-En realidad me callo muy bien, ella es distinta a las demás chicas sabes... Es una persona muy divertida-**dice sonriendo de una manera especial.

**-Mmmm... A alguien le callo mas que bien Anko-**dice en tono pícaro**-¿Oh me equivoco?**

**-La verdad... Creo que si-**sonriendo ampliamente-**¿Podrías decirme algo?-**cuestiono el chico.

**-Si claro-**mirándolo mientras sonreía.

**-Contéstame con la verdad... ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con ella?-**cuestiona con los ojos cerrados.

**-Eso no lo se... Pero si no lo hiciera seria una tonta de primera, créeme que si yo no fuera familia tuya me tendrías a tus pies-**comento sonriendo.

**-Eso no importa no somos hermanos-**en tono burlón**-Bueno sabes te quería preguntar otra cosaca donde fuiste con Asuma ayer?**

**-Fuimos a caminar a la playa y platicamos tanto...no paso nada pero fue fantástico-**dice sonriendo.

**-No falta mucho para que pueda verte sonreír-**tocando una de las manos de la chica**-Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien ayer con Asuma.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

La Mitarashi se estaba levantando de su cama estaba completamente repuesta de todos aquellos días que no había podido dormir por la escuela, los exámenes estaban próximos y debía de estudiar mucho si quería pasar el ultimo año terminar su carrera de abogada. Después de darse un buen baño se fue a la cocina se sirvió un tazón de cereal y se sentó frente al televisor. Puso un canal de música y vídeos y se dispuso a comer su cereal, volteo por inercia a donde se encontraba su celular y miro sin querer la tarjeta que le había dado el chófer del Hatake, la miro con duda, tomo su teléfono y le marco a su fiel amiga Kurenai.

-Hola Kurenai quería saber una cosa-dudo un poco, pero aun así lo dijo**-Tu primo Kakashi es el hijo del dueño de las empresas Hatake?-**dijo sin rodeos.

**-Si ¿por?-**ahora cuestiono ella.

**-Curiosidad, simple curiosidad-**dice sonriendo- **oye ¿podemos vernos mas tarde?-**cuestiona de nueva cuenta.

**-Si-claro...¿te parece a las 7?**

**-Perfecto te espero en la cafetería que esta por el parque-**sonrió**-nos vemos.**

Colgó el teléfono y siguió comiendo su tazón de cereal, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro por sabe que motivo.

**-/ ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?/-**inner e enojada a mas no poder**-/No me dirás que piensas enamorar al pobre ciego para obtener lo que quieres/-**aun mas enojada.

**-Te dije que no aguantarías cierto-**sonriendo de manera burlona**-No le are nada malo, solo es una cosa la que voy a hacer-**sonriendo diabólicamente.

**-/ ¿Qué es lo que harás monstruo?/-**dice Al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Le sacare toda la sopa a Kurenai de lo que paso ayer con Asuma-**riendo diabólicamente.

**-/Menos mal solo era eso/-**sonrió un poco**-/Pero aun asi no te hablare hasta que sepas que también te puedes enamorar de una persona con discapacidades de cualquier tipo/-** levanto la mano a modo de despedida-**/Hasta entonces.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX **

En el consultorio de la medica estaba ella sentada en su silla, leía unos papeles de suma importancia para una operación, era temprano pero le había prometido a su hija que trataría de llegar temprano, para eso debía leer y luego entrar a la operación, era una operación sencilla a comparación de todas las anteriores.  
Se levanta de su silla con rapidez, toma su bata y se dirige a la sal de operaciones 2A, entra seguida de unas enfermeras y comienza la acción.

**-Bisturí-**dice y una de las enfermeras se lo da rápido.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya era un poco mas tarde en la casa de los Hatake, Kurenai y Kakashi seguían hablando, de cosas que les había pasado cuando niños, ambos reían y lloraban de la emoción, adentro de la casa en el cuarto de música mientras Takahiro estaba afuera de la casa junto con Sakumo, platicaban mientras lavaban juntos el auto.  
Eran como padre e hijo, el mayor de los Hatake estaba pensando seriamente en darle su apellido para que fuese originalmente uno más en la familia Hatake.

**-Señor Sakumo... ¿Qué le dijo la medica que se fue hace rato?-**dice el chico sin dejar de secar los vidrios del auto mientras sonreía a la vez.

**-Para empezar solo dime Sakumo-**dice negando con la cabeza**-Ya te lo he dicho tantas veces que ya ni recuerdo exactamente el numero-**sonrió y se puso contento**-Dijo que tiene el 90% de probabilidades de recuperar la vista-**casi dando brinquillos de alegría.

**-Eso es genial-** grito el de ojos azules**-Esto debemos celebrarlo-** dice sonriendo de una forma indescriptible.

**-Ya veo porque Kakashi te quiere tanto-**cerrando los ojos con alegría**- Y no solo el... Por eso mismo quiero que portes el apellido Hatake-** sonriendo de la misma forma que lo había hecho Takahiro.

**-E- ¿enserio?-**cuestiona sorprendido y con cara de gato con botas.

**-Si pero... Primero quiero saber que piensas-**dice sonriendo de manera que conquistaría a cualquier mujer, claro si no se le adelantaba su hijo XD**-¿Qué dices...quieres ser el hermano de Kakashi?-**cuestiona.

El chico abrió la boca a mas no poder, el solo tenia un nombre, pero no un apellido, el nunca supo quienes eran sus padres, el había llegado a conocer a Kakashi un día que mendigaba.

FLASH BACK...

El pequeño Kosuke estaba sentado en un parque, se abrasaba a su cuerpo debido al frió que hacia, el parque se estaba vaciando, de pronto sintió el gruñido de sus tripas, fue uno que hizo que el estomago le doliese, tenia varios días sin probar bocado, se levanto del piso y comenzó a caminar con pesadez. Sus ropas sucias hacían que la gente a la que trataba de acercarse se separara de el.

**-¿Por qué todos se alejan de mi?-** se cuestiono en voz alta, siguió caminando y de repente choco con un niño que bestia ropas elegantes**-Lo siento.**

**-No te preocupes-**sentándose en el pasto mientras sonreía-**Y todos se alejan de ti porque son una bola de idiotas-**cerrando los ojos**-Esa es mi ****opinión-**rascando su nuca.

El chico sintió una enorme punzada en el estomago y tuvo que preguntar con toda la pena del mundo.

**-Oye ****¿**tienes algo de comida que puedas darme?-dice tocando su estomago que ya le dolía.

**-Claro... espera un momento-**se levanto del suelo volteando a todos lados**-Ven sígueme- **comenzando a caminar directo a un carrito de Hot-dogs**-Deme dos Hot-dogs por favor-**dice sacando dinero de su bolsillo.

**-Claro ****¿Como los quieren**?-dice un señor de cabellos blancos

-**Uno con todo menos cebolla y mostaza y el otro...-**volteando a ver a Kosuke.

**-Igual por favor-**dice jugando con sus manos y tono de voz tímido.

**-En seguida se los doy- **dice sonriendo

Mientras el señor preparaba los perros calientes ambos chicos miraban al cielo mirando como las nubes se ponían en el cielo indicando una próxima lluvia, lo cual causo una sonrisa por parte de Kakashi y otra melancólica por parte de Kosuke, el sujeto les entrego la comida a cada uno y se fueron a sentar a una banca para comer sus respectivas comidas, claro no sin antes pedir soda de fresa.

**-Oye ********¿**que haces tu solo en el parque?-cuestiona el chico mordiendo su apetitosa comida.

**-Siempre estoy solo-**imitando la acción del Hatake.

**-Asi que no tienes padres o una casa-**afirma el chico logrando el asentimiento del otro chico**-Oye ********¿**te gustaría irte a mi casa?

**-Pero que dirán tus padres, solo les estorbare-**dice comiendo aun su comida.

**-Claro que no yo podría darte un trabajo en mi casa, algo asi como...-**cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar-**Mi mayordomo personal-**dice mordiendo su apetitoso Hot-dog.

**-¿Como?-** cuestiono rápidamente

**-Pues veras, tu estarás todo el día conmigo y solo harás lo que yo te diga-**ex[plica antes de darle un sorbo a su soda.

**-Y ********¿**Como lograras que tus padres te dejen?-cuestiona de nuevo

**-De eso ni te preocupes... por cierto-**sonriendo nerviosamente-**********¿Como te llamas?**

**-Kosuke-** dice sonriendo.

**-Yo soy Kakashi-**sonriendo nuevamente.

FIN DE FLASH BACK...

El chico dejo escapar unas lagrimas de sus ojos... El siempre deseo tener una familia, tener algo que siempre tuvo frente a sus ojos pero nunca pudo tener, algo que fue su sueño que el pensó imposible, no solo tendría la familia que deseo siempre, sino que la vida le dio el lujo de tenerla con personas con las que había compartido todos los mejores momentos de su vida, tendría la madre amorosa que siempre deseo, el padre modelo pero sobre todas las cosas amoroso y exitoso y lo mejor de todo tendría un hermano que era todo para el, por el tenia una vida mejor y eso era lo que mas le agradaba.

**-S...si...claro que si-**abrasando con fuerza a Sakumo.

La chica salio poco después despidiéndose de todos los que estaban afuera, al parecer se le había hecho tarde para llegar a quien sabe donde, aparentemente, pues en el momento que recibió la llamada de su mejor amiga el Hatake había ido al baño y pues solo ella sabia de la llamada telefónica y tampoco le comento a su primo porque no quería que le preguntara el por que de su llamado y pues no le quería contar aun eso primero debía averiguar si Anko quería a Kakashi no quería que su primo se ilusionara si no debía hacerlo.

**-Adiós tío Sakumo... adiós Kosuke-**subiendo a su vehículo.

**-Ven vamos a darle la noticia a Kakashi-**dice Sakumo corriendo a la puerta

**-Hai-**imitando a su ahora padre de cabellos plata.

Adentro de la casa en el cuarto de música estaba el de ojos y cabellos grises tocando el piano, era una melodía triste pero que hacia sonreír al chico de alguna manera, tenia demasiado tiempo que no tocaba el piano de esa forma, siempre tocaba una que otra tecla pero hoy era diferente, tocaba una canción completa, el hecho de que no pudiese ver no le impedía hacer ciertas cosas que le gustaban, el piano era algo fácil en comparación de otras cosas, el siempre que podía antes de que ocurriera lo del accidente se la vivía en el piano, esa canción le recordaba al chico esos momentos de tristeza que vivió al despertar en el hospital después del choque.

Pero aunque le recordaba ese momento fatídico de su vida también le recordaba esos momentos cuando el salia a caminar con Kosuke, Kurenai, Asuma y otros chicos mas, esos momentos cuando se creía indestructible que era el dios y rey del mundo que nunca estaría triste, pues eso es lo que creen todos los niños ricos o pobres, lo único que quieren para ser felices y vivir cómodamente siempre es nunca mas volver a sufrir.

-**********¿****Que ocurre?-**sin dejar de tocar el piano.

**-Pues tengo una noticia para ti-**dice Sakumo sonriente**-Al fin hice algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.**

**-************¿**Compraste boletos para irte de vacaciones con mama?-cuestiona de nuevo.

**-Es aun mejor que eso-**dice recargándose en el piano**-Tendrás un hermano-**cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

**-Oye como que mama y tu ya están algo grandes para embarazos-**riendo mientras dejaba de tocar el piano.

**-No tu madre no esta embarazada-**negando con la cabeza**-Ademas tu madre y yo no somos tan viejos-**bajando la cabeza con tristeza**-Pero tu ya conoces a tu hermano muchísimo- **riendo muy bajo**-Y te cae de maravilla-**mirando a Kosuke**-Ademas...**

**-Sabes que yo solo quiero a alguien como mi hermano-**interrumpió cruzando los brazos al igual que su padre rato atrás-**Y el yo creo que también... ************¿O me equivoco** Kosuke?- dice sonriendo rápidamente y habla antes de que Kosuke se le adelante**-Usas el perfume que te regale en tu cumpleaños-**se para del pequeño banco en el que estaba sentado**-Dime ************¿tu eres mi** hermano?- con cara llena de esperanza.

**-Kakashi yo...solo puedo decirte una cosa...-**dice acercándose a el antes de abrasarlo**- De ahora en adelante nada podrá separarnos porque... Ahora somos familia.**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

**HOLIS**** a todos... saben lamento la demora del capitulo, se que ninguna excusa me salvara del infierno pero aun asi les diré el motivo de mi demora... Falta de inspiración y en ocasiones se me olvidaba que debía continuarlo skjskjskjskj, pero hace unos días mi hermana Gaby Kivanov me lo recordó y pues aquí esta la conti.**

** Agradecimientos para:**

**Gaby Kivanov y Averno #10.**

**Espero que les agrade el capi ya que este capi lo hice pensando en que les gustara.**

**BUENITO espero review acepto tomatazos y de mas solo no insulten plis.**

**Sayonara.**

**KATY HATAKE**


	4. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión.**

**Dedicado a Fran-shi**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

******-Kakashi yo...solo puedo decirte una cosa...-**dice acercándose a el antes de abrasarlo- **De ahora en adelante nada podrá separarnos porque... Ahora somos familia.**

**-Genial ahora vamos a poder salir a pasear y recuperare mi vista para salir a la playa, mirar el atardecer, las estrellas y hay que divertido-**el chico estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción.

-**Tranquilo Kakashi o te dará un paro cardíaco-**dice Sakumo sonriendo.

**-Que importa un maldito paro cardíaco-**calmándose un poco-**Pensándolo mejor no quiero morir cuando al fin tendré un hermano-**sentándose de nuevo un su banco.

-**Oye no quieres venir con nosotros a firmar la documentación-**dice Sakumo tomando unas llaves.

-**Quisiera pero quede con Ayame de ir a comer-**dice sonriendo.

-**Ok nos vemos al rato-**dice Sakumo comenzando a caminar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Que si me gusto tu primo?-**dice la chica algo sacada de onda.

-**Si mira es que no lo se me dio la impresión de que...**

**-Mira no te voy a negar que es guapo pero dudo poder enamorarme de el y tu sabes por que-**dice de lo mas normal.

-**Lo se pero eso es muy cruel, solo por ser asi vas a despreciarlo-**se levanto de la silla dejo algo de dinero en la mesa y se fue.

-**Oh vamos Kure-**imitando las acciones de la chica.

-**Kurenai para ti-**dice molesta sin dejar de caminar-**De ahora hasta que dejes de pensar asi solo Kakashi me llamara asi- **aun molesta mientras buscaba su auto.

**-Oh vamos no te enojes-**tomándole de el brazo-**Ademas el no me dicho nada ademas no creo que le guste, vamos no te enamoras de alguien a quien acabas de conocer-**soltándole el brazo.

-**Suena absurdo pero pasa-**tomo las llaves de su carro y le quito la alarma-**Me voy quede de verme con Asuma-**subiéndose al carro-**Espero que cambies esa forma tan horrible de pensar-**antes de arrancar el auto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

El menor de los Hatake se estaba vistiendo para irse con Ayame, el chico quería saber que le había dicho Anko a Kurenai, sabia que eran posibles muchas cosas, pero entre todas esas cosas la que destacaba era que la chica dijera que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo por el hecho de ser un ciego, la verdad que las personas lo rechazaran por ese hecho ya no le importaba tanto como en un principio, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos por personas que no valían la pena en lo mas mínimo era algo ya normal en su vida diaria. Desde un principio el se sentía terrible por el trato que le daban todos los que no lo despreciaban lo trataban como a un inútil, eso nunca le gusto, pero tuvo que acostumbrarse, el ya había adoptado la idea de que se quedaría asi para siempre, aun recordaba el momento en que despertó en el hospital, lo recordaba tan bien como si hubiera sido ayer.

* * *

**_...FLASH BACK..._**

Se sentía raro al despertar aquel día, no sabia que le había pasado a ciencia cierta pero lo que sabia a la perfección eran dos cosas, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor por algún tipo de anestesia y que estaba en un hospital, el chico sentía la presencia de alguien asi que opto por hablar.

-**Hola buenos días-**dice en voz un tanto baja.

**-Yo diría tardes-**dice Kurenai con tono burlón.

-**Me bastaría con un "Hola Kakashi"-**dice sin abrir los ojos-**Que hora es?-**pregunta mientras sonríe.

-**Son las 6:50, pensaba que despertarías hasta mañana.**

**-Pues ya vez que no-**abrió los ojos lentament**e-Como que esta muy obscuro aquí adentro-**dice extrañado.

-**Obscuro estas bromeando cierto, la luz esta encendida-**dice divertida.

-**Entonces... porque no veo nada?-**dice el chico mientras pasaba salida.

-**Que dices Kakashi-**dice Kurenai con preocupación.

-**No veo nada... todo-**no podía hablar-**esta obscuro, n-no pue-do ver nada-**hablaba con dificultad-**Kurenai no puedo ver nada-**grito el chico al borde de las lagrimas-**No puedo ver nada-**moviéndose como loco en la cama.

-**Kakashi cálmate-**dice la de cabellos negros en un intento de calmarlo.

-**No carajo,no puedo calmarme-**sin dejar de moverse-**No puedo ver nada como quieres que me calme-**en un movimiento brusco cayo al suelo-**Arghhh-**grito el chico, mientras unas lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas.

-** Ayúdenme por favor-**grito Kurenai, los médicos no tardaron en aparecer, para levantar a un Kakashi que no dejaba de gritar.

-**Déjenme, déjenme-**gritaba en chico sin parar.

-**Señorita salga por favor-**dijo uno de los doctores quienes levantaban a Kakashi del suelo-**Chico contrólate-**le pide el doctor al de hebras plateadas.

-**No puedo carajo, no entiende que no puedo ver nada-**sin parar de gritar a todo pulmón-**Estoy ciego como quiere que me calme-**volviendo a moverse con brusquedad.

-**Sujétenlo-**ordena el doctor-**Enfermera deme un sedante-**pide tomando el brazo del chico.

-**Aquí tiene doctor-**dice la enfermera, la cual al ver que el medico luchaba con el brazo del chico decidió ponérsela ella misma.

Después de eso se tranquilizo y comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

**_...FIN DE FLASH BACK..._**

Si esas veces que pensó que ya no aguantaba mas Kurenai siempre llegaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, de cierta forma lo protegía de la manera mas amorosa posible, era su ángel guardián y ellos dos solo sabían el motivo de porque le llamaba asi, pero esa era la verdad ella fue el ángel guardián que le salvo ese día de cometer ese grandisima estupidez, eso fue algo por lo que estuvo tan apenado que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos y en ocasiones a hablarle su cobardía no se lo permitía.

* * *

**_...FLASH BACK..._**

Todos los días despertaba sintiéndose mal, como alguien inservible, todas la noches escuchaba a sus padres discutir por su culpa, siempre era la pelea de "si no lo hubieses dejado ir", estaba completamente harto de las discusiones del mundo y de su vida, todo cambio tanto que el se creía muerto en vida.

-**Siempre discuten por mi culpa-**dijo el chico en murmullo mientras permanecía en el suelo en posición fetal-**Porque no pueden dejar de** **discutir-**un nudo se formo en su garganta-**Piensan que no puedo oírlos-**lagrimas salían de sus ojos-**Pero se equivocan-**sus labios tiemblan-**Soy ciego... no... sordo**-las punzadas en su pecho se hacen presentes-**Nunca estuvieron en las momentos que mas los necesite-**las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar, como si de una llave de agua abierta-**Siempre fueron Kurenai y Kosuke los que me apoyaron-**deslizo una de sus manos bajo la cama sacando asi una caja color transparente-**Solo se fijan en mi cuando ya es demasiado tarde-**comienza a abrir la caja**-Y solo saben echarse la culpa el uno al otro-**el chico saco un objeto de la caja-**Asi yo no quiero-**al tener efecto con la luz de la luna se miro la forma del objeto-**Ni puedo vivir-**era un a pequeña navaja de bolsillo, la cual comenzó a aproximar lentamente a una de sus muñecas.

-**Kakashi... Kurenai esta aq...-**cara de impresión al mirar lo que su hijo estaba por hacer.

-**Que ocurre tía?-**poniendo cara igual a la de la madre de Kakashi-**Kakashi baja esa navaja-**dice la chica avanzando unos pasos hacia el chico.

-**Ni un paso mas Kurenai-**dice aparentemente calmado-**Porque no dudare en hacerlo.**

**-Kakashi porque?-**pregunta la de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

-**Porque... no se-**dice sin mover la navaja-**Sera porque no soporto estar asi ni un minuto mas-**dice recargándose contra la cama-**Todas las noches es lo mismo-**presiono un poco la navaja contra sus dedos ocasionando que sangraran.

-**Kakashi podemos hablar sobre esto-** dio un paso mas a enfrente-**Solo dame esa oportunidad-**pide a tono de ruego.

-**Que ella se valla-**dice el chico volviendo a poner la navaja nuevamente en su lugar-**Solo que se valla.**

**-Por favor tía Akemi salga-**dice la chica, pero al ver que la mujer protestaría-**Haré lo que este en mis manos-**susurro en su oído.

-**Esta bien-**salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-**Kakashi dímelo-**sentándose en la cama.

-**Ellos pelean por mi culpa, piensan que no puedo oírlos parece que se les olvida que soy ciego y no sordo-**pasa la navaja a la mano que no estaba herida-**Piensan que soy un inútil, no me dejan hacer nada-**comenzó a empuñar su mano-**Yo no fui el que pidió tener un accidente, yo no decidí ser asi-**apretando cada vez mas la navaja, haciendo que su mano sangrara-**Esos malditos locos no podían verme ser feliz, lo único que querían era destrozar mi vida-**soltó la navaja y paso ambas manos por su rostro-** Yo nunca les hice nada-**lagrimas corrían por su rostro-**Ya no quiero ni puedo seguir viviendo asi.**

**-Kakashi yo estoy aquí, Asuma, Gai, Ayame, Shizune, Genma, tus padres, puedo seguir dándote nombres-**se acerco a el y le quito la navaja-**ENFRENTA TUS PROBLEMAS NII-SAN NO ME DEJES SOLA! NO SEAS BAKA,** **NO HAGAS ALGO IDIOTA,** **NO ME HAGAS LLORAR!-**la chica lo abraso con fuerza mientras lloraba-**ESPERA QUE SE TE ENFRIÉ LA CABEZA Y RAZONA**, **NO ME DIGAS QUE NO AGUANTAS MAS, PIENSA EN QUE A MI TAMBIÉN ME HAN PASADO COSAS MALAS, NO ME DEJES...** **POR FAVOR-**los sollozos de ambos se escuchaban-**TE QUIERO MUCHO,** **NO HAGAS NADA SI? PIENSA BIEN LAS COSAS ANTES DE HACERLAS** -la chica estaba muy angustiada y no paraba de llorar-**ONEGAI NO ME DEJES SOLA TE QUIERO DEMASIADO! NO QUIERO VOLVER A PERDER A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA! NO ME HAGAS ESTO.**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho-**el chico al fin correspondió al abraso-**No te preocupes que no te dejare sola-**sus lagrimas paraban en el hombro de la chica-**Te lo prometo n-nunca mas pensare en volver a hacerlo.**

**-Júramelo-**pidió limpiándose las lagrimas.

-El chico levanto una mano **-Juro que nunca mas pensare en cortarme las venas-**bromeo un poco para poner un mejor ambiente.

-**Tonto-**dice mientras limpia las lagrimas del chico.

-**Es una promesa.**

* * *

******_...FIN DE FLASH BACK..._**  


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Eso fue el capitulo del día de hoy,estuvo dedicado a los recuerdos de Kakashi, pero en el siguiente se pondran buenas las cosas, no se cuando actualizare pero espero no tardar mucho, la verdad es que tenia muchas cosas que pensar y cosas asi, espero que les haya gustado, y les agradezco a todos los que leyeron en especial a los que comentaron.**_

_**Fran-Shi espero que esto te sea suficiente prueba de que aun sigo viva, no me atreví a hacerlo, asi como a Kakashi le paso con Kurenai su ángel guardián me paso a mi, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me acorde de todas la veces que me llamaste nee-chan y cada te quiero que escribiste, y si no te conteste ni un solo mensaje es por que no me merezco tener una amiga asi como tu o todas las que me han hablado aquí.  
**_

**Mattanee!**

**KATY HATAKE**


	5. La cita de Kakashi y Ayame

**Katy Hatake**

**Perdón**** por el abandono a los que siguen la historia pero espero que me disculpen no sabia como continuarla y pues se me ocurrió la idea después de despertarme a las 2:30 a.m y comencé a escribir el mi cuadernito espero que les guste la continuación. **

* * *

**-Kakashi yo estoy aquí, Asuma, Gai, Ayame, Shizune, Genma, tus padres, puedo seguir dándote nombres-**se acerco a el y le quito la navaja-**ENFRENTA TUS PROBLEMAS NII-SAN NO ME DEJES SOLA! NO SEAS BAKA,** **NO HAGAS ALGO IDIOTA,** **NO ME HAGAS LLORAR!-**la chica lo abraso con fuerza mientras lloraba-**ESPERA QUE SE TE ENFRIÉ LA CABEZA Y RAZONA**, **NO ME DIGAS QUE NO AGUANTAS MAS, PIENSA EN QUE A MI TAMBIÉN ME HAN PASADO COSAS MALAS, NO ME DEJES...** **POR FAVOR-**los sollozos de ambos se escuchaban-**TE QUIERO MUCHO,** **NO HAGAS NADA SI? PIENSA BIEN LAS COSAS ANTES DE HACERLAS** -la chica estaba muy angustiada y no paraba de llorar-**ONEGAI NO ME DEJES SOLA TE QUIERO DEMASIADO! NO QUIERO VOLVER A PERDER A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA! NO ME HAGAS ESTO.**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho-**el chico al fin correspondió al abraso-**No te preocupes que no te dejare sola-**sus lagrimas paraban en el hombro de la chica-**Te lo prometo n-nunca mas pensare en volver a hacerlo.**

**-Júramelo-**pidió limpiándose las lagrimas.

-El chico levanto una mano **-Juro que nunca mas pensare en cortarme las venas-**bromeo un poco para poner un mejor ambiente.

-**Tonto-**dice mientras limpia las lagrimas del chico.

-**Es una promesa.**

* * *

El chico se termino de arreglar y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo con mucho cuidado de estar tomando el barandal, abajo en la sala escucho risas, unas bellas palabras que salían de la boca de la chica que esta tarde seria su bella acompañante, el chico sonrió de una manera encantadora y siguió bajando las escaleras.

**-Kakashi que bien luces**-dijo la chica aproximandose al Hatake para abrasarlo.

**-Se que tu te vez muy hermosa-**dijo sonriendole a la nada**-Quien hablaba contigo?-**pregunto el chico tomando la mano de Ayame y elevándola para depositar un beso en ella.

**-Con tu padre**-dijo sonriente.

**-Padre pensé que no estaba en casa-**dijo confundido.

**-De hecho ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde-**dijo el Hatake mayor para que después se escuchara el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

**-Bueno en ese caso nos vamos mi bella acompañante-**pregunto sonriente.

**-Claro que si-**dijo comenzando a caminar.

-**A donde quiere ir mi hermosa dama?-l**e pregunto mientras caminaban al auto.

**-Escuche de un bello lugar en parque donde festejamos a Kurenai-**dijo deteniéndose para que el chófer abrió la puerta**-Y quiero probar algo nuevo, que no tenga mucho lujo.**

-**Lo que tu quieras Ayame-**dice dejando subir primero a su acompañante**-Al parque Mike-**ordeno el Hatake.

**-Como diga joven Kakashi-**dijo poniéndose en marcha a el parque.

Ambos jóvenes platicaban en la parte trasera del vehículo animadamente, el chico estaba sonriendo y riendo haciendo comentarios por los cuales la chica reía como loca y el chófer trataba de mantener la compostura y no reírse de lo que contaba Kakashi, pero parecía ser imposible, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían llegado al parque, el chófer detuvo el automóvil, se quito el cinturón y abrió la puerta para que ambos jóvenes bajaron mientras trataban de mantener la compostura.

**-Yo te llamare para cuando tengas que venir por nosotros-**dijo el Hatake tomando la mano de la chica para comenzar a caminar a donde se suponía debía estar el dichoso lugar.

**-Como ordene-**dijo subiendo nuevamente al auto.

**-Y donde esta ese lugar?-**dijo el chico sonriente.

**-Yo te guió estamos muy cerca**-le dijo la chica convencida.

**-Ok voy a confiar en ti-**dijo siguiendo con su rumbo**-Auch, pero no me tires en otro hoyo-**dijo riendo.

**-Tratare hacerlo-**dijo reprimiendo no tan bien una carcajada.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a un lugar que estaba muy bien adornado, era un buen lugar para ir a comer con la familia, con tu pareja y también con tus amigos, el chico estaba platicando mientras entraban, se sentaron en una barra que estaba justo enfrente de la enorme ventana, ordenaron algo que se les antojo en el momento que escucharon a un sujeto nombrarlas "Hamburguesas", poco después de estar esperando sus ordenes llegaron y se pusieron a comérselas, tenían mucho que no comían una hamburguesa asi que se la devoraron y pidieron un helado de chocolate PARA UNO.

Justo por ahí pasaba una chica de cabellos morados que al escuchar la voz de una persona se paro enseguida, volteo a la ventana y miro a Kakashi con una mujer comiendo helado, la chica le daba en la boca y el estaba sonriente, de pronto la chica tomo otra cucharada de helado y lo dirigió a la boca del chico quien se movió un poco ocasionando que el chocolate se derramara por los labios del chico, miro al chico tratar de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta que tenia en la mano, pero la mujer lo detuvo, lo voltio para que quedara mirándolo de frente y lo beso.

**-Oh.. lo beso-**dijo toda impresionada**-Bueno al menos el no le corres...**-la chica estaba un poco enojada**-Le corresponde(inner: Celosa señorita "nunca me gustaría un chico ciego")* Cállate inner*-**dijo la chica emprendiendo nuevamente su camino.

Mientras que dentro de el pequeño lugar, el chico le iba cogiendo el ritmo al beso mientras ambos tenían un ligero sonrojo coloreado en las mejillas, el chico dejo la servilleta y dirigió sus manos a el rostro de la chica y le acaricio delicadamente cada facción, el chico se bajo de la silla obligando que la chica hiciera lo mismo, el chico alejo sus manos del rostro de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con una de las manos y la otra la puso oscilando en la cintura de la chica, mientras que ambas manos de la chica estaba posicionadas sobre el pecho del chico, luego de eso la chica sintió el flash de una cámara y se separo del chico, pero el chico también pudo sentir el flash asi que no se molesto por la reacción de la chica, el chico tenia un leve sonrojo y sonreía al igual que la chica.

**-Lo siento no me pude resistir a tomar la fotografía-**era la voz terciopelada de una mujer.

-**No hay ningún problema-**dijo el Hatake-**Solo si me dice quien es-**dijo sonriente.

**-Mi nombre es Mikoto, trabajo con tu padre-**dijo dándole la mano.

**-Es la madre de Itachi-**dijo sonriente**-Como esta el?-**pregunto mientras soltaba la mano de la mujer.

**-Sin novia-**dijo mirando a Ayame.

**-Mikoto-san... ella no es mi novia-**dijo sonriente-**Es mi amiga.**

**-Que raro-**dijo sacada de onda-**Los amigos no se besan...**

**-Eso es porque el me estaba enseñando a besar-**dijo sonrojada-**Me gusta alguien y pues no sabia besar y el como buen amigo se ofreció.**

**-Hay que raros los jóvenes de ahora-**dijo mientras caminaba a otra mesa.

-**Eso fue raro-**comento el Hatake sonriendo.

-**Si ya lo se, ademas yo te dije que podría besarte cuando yo quisiera hasta que tengas pareja-**dijo riendo por lo bajo.

* * *

En algún lugar del parque estaba Anko Mitarashi tirando fuego por todo el cuerpo, esa zorra había besado a Kakashi y ella solo podía mirar como el gustoso le correspondía el beso.

**-*No lo puedo creer*-**pensaba la mujer mientras trataba de calmarse-***Y teniendo novia se atrevió a coquetear conmigo... que cinismo*  
**

_**-"Querida déjame aclararte algo"-**Inner Mitarashi hace su aparición con una pancarta el la que se podía leer claramente *CELOSA?***-"El nunca coqueteo contigo... ademas no tienes porque ponerte celosa, después de todo tu no puedes enamorarte de alguien diferente a ti... cierto?".**_

_**"Muy bien dicho Inner**_

**-Tu no te metas-**acercándose con una cadena en mano

**-Mejor...-**poniendo cara de horror-**me voy**-desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

**-*Y tu déjame en paz, ni estoy celosa*-**dice fingiendo estar tranquila.

**-"Claro... mira ahí esta Kakashi con la chica del helado"-**dijo apuntando un lado del parque.

-**Donde?-**pregunto con cara de "matare a esa chica".

-**Celosaaa...-**Inner Mitarashi se burla de Anko a morir.

-**Mejor cállate la boca y ve a hacer otra cosa que no** **sea HABLAR CONMIGO-**dijo on cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

Volviendo al lugar donde se encuentra nuestro amado hombre de cabellos plateados, había muchas personas esperando ser atendidos, asi que Ayame y Kakashi se estaban por retirar para poder seguir caminando por ahí platicar mientras estaban sentados en el pasto, tenían miles de cosas que contarse el uno al otro, querían pedir consejos y cosas por el estilo.

-**Iremos a sentarnos al pasto-**dijo la mujer tomando el brazo del Hatake-**Tengo que contarte muchas cosas.**

**-Ok esta bien-**dijo sonriendole a la nada.

Comenzaron a caminar por el parque, era noche ya, pero a ellos no parecía importarles, estaba divirtiéndose se estaban contando chistes, diciendo adivinanzas, pero algo que ellos no sabían era que estaban siendo perseguidos por alguien, era un hombre alto de cabellos negros y vestía un traje color negro, los había estado siguiendo desde el momento que habían subido al auto con Mike, el hombre parecía ser alguien serio y alguien que no podría inspirarte mucha confianza.

-**Aquí esta bien-**comento Ayame sentando a Kakashi en en pasto y después recargándose en el-**Sabes creo que mientras encontrábamos donde sentarnos te conté todo lo que quería contarte-**dijo riendo un poco.

-**Pues caminamos como 30 minutos como no querías contarme todo lo que tenias que decirme-**dijo riéndose mas fuerte que Ayame.

-**Sabes desde que me dijiste que me besarías hasta que tuviera una pareja solo me has besado una vez-**dijo acostándose en el suelo-**Tu nunca has tenido novio que yo recuerde... nunca me has contado de haberte besado con alguien-**dijo cerrando los ojos-**Cual fue tu primer beso?**

**-Fue con Sabakibara-kun...**

**-Wow... creo que nunca has estado tan perdida con tus gustos-**comento divertido.

-**Oye ya es tarde... que te parece si nos vamos ya...**

**-Claro-**sonriente...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Despertó muy a su pesar, el único motivo por el cual accedió a quedarse en su casa fue porque sintió la presencia de una persona seguirlos todo el recorrido del parque, tenia miedo de que le pasara algo a su amiga, hoy regresaban sus amigos con los que se quedaría por mucho tiempo.

-**Buenos días- **comento la chica.

-**Hmm... Buenos días-**comento levantándose del sillón**-¿Cómo amaneciste?-**frotándose los ojos.

-**Muy bien... ¿no te duele nada?-**cuestiona al mirarlo cansado.

-**Hmm.. no es solo que debo de ir al consultorio a visitar a la oculista-**sentándose en el sillón.

-**¿Quieres que te acompañe?-**cuestiona sentándose a un lado de el.

-**No hace falta que te tomes esa molestia por mi-**contesta sonriente.

-**No es ninguna molestia... es mas me doy un baño y tu te das uno nos vamos...**

**-No desistirás cierto?-**cuestiono de nuevamente.

-**Me conoces bien?-**contesto con otra pregunta.

-**No demores mucho en la ducha-**levantándose par luego cuestionar-**Dónde esta el cuarto adicional?**

**Te acompaño...**

* * *

Cafétéria "Le goût" *1

**-Kurenai... ¿Tu primo tiene novia?-**cuestiona Anko curiosa.

-**No... es soltero, pero le conseguiré una novia-**comenta en un tono divertido.

-**Estas segura?-**cuestiona nuevamente.

-**Si... el y yo no tenemos secretos-**dice curiosa por el motivo de las preguntas de su amiga.

-**Pues yo ayer lo mire comiéndose a una chica en el parque...**

**-Y si asi fuera que? es su vida personal... me alegraría que encontrara a la mujer que lo haga feliz y no le importen sus capacidades o discapacidades-**la chica cayo en cuenta poco después de la pregunta que hizo su amiga-**Pero y eso a ti no debería de importante, el para ti solo es mi primo el ciego ¿no?-**cuestiona la de ojos rojos.

-**Si tienes razón no me importa-**mirando por la ventana.

* * *

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y Kakashi y Ayame se encontraban en el consultorio de Tsunade,esperando que esta les llamara a pasar, poco después Tsunade les pidió pasar, reviso los ojos del chico y le puso una gotas color azul verdoso y explico.

-**Mira Kakashi... posiblemente ya te lo explicaron, pero te lo diré nuevamente...-**la mujer hizo una pausa-**Los Traumatismos Craneoencefálicos constituyen un problema de salud pública, debido a su carácter epidémico actual. Por otro lado, un gran número de personas que presentan un Traumatismo Craneoencefálico moderado o severo, posteriormente tienen discapacidades permanentes-**la mujer quería darle una explicación completa y fácil de entender-**Un Traumatismo Craneoencefálico es una lesión cerebral causada por una fuerza externa, la cual puede producir una disminución o alteración de la conciencia y, eventualmente, un déficit de las habilidades cognoscitivas y/o de las funciones físicas-**La mujer se puso en un a pizarra que tenía y comenzó a hacer un cuadro-**Existen dos procesos diferentes involucrados en la mayoría de los Traumatismos Craneoencefálicos: una lesión primaria, que es causada directamente por el propio impacto y un conjunto de lesiones secundarias, que son el resultado de las complicaciones locales y de otros sistemas corporales-**seguía anotando en la pizarra-**La lesión primaria altera un sistema altamente integrado, que carece casi totalmente de capacidad funcional de reparación; la plasticidad, que es la habilidad de compensar un daño estructural, es también limitada y, probablemente, aún más limitada a medida que progresa la edad. Por lo tanto, los efectos de la lesión primaria son, generalmente, irreversibles-**la mujer se hizo a un lado y dejo ver lo que había anotado.

_**Secuelas psiquiátricas del Traumatismo Craneoencefálico moderado:**_

_**• Ansiedad**_  
_**• Depresión**_  
_**• Ideación suicida**_  
_**• Apatía**_  
_**• Falta de iniciativa o motivación**_  
_**• Labilidad emocional**_  
_**• Irritabilidad**_  
_**• Agresividad**_  
_**• Impulsividad**_  
_**• Desinhibición**_  
_**• Falta de insight,**_  
_**• Negación**_  
_**• Manía**_  
_**• Hipomanía**_  
_**• Paranoia**_  
_**• Ideas delirantes**_  
_**• Conductas pueriles**_

**-Las lesiones secundarias son potencialmente reversibles, pero el tejido nervioso previamente dañado es extremadamente vulnerable a ellas. Es por esto que las medidas deben dirigirse directamente a prevenir, diagnosticar y tratar estos efectos desencadenados por la lesión inicial-**seguía hablando y explicando todas las dudas que pudiesen surgir-**El resultado final de los pacientes con Traumatismo Craneoencefálico y hasta dónde llegar en su tratamiento suscita grandes debates éticos.****Tras un accidente de tráfico, una persona puede quedar con importantes limitaciones ****para la vida cotidiana: ¿esto es aceptable o no? Para un paciente y una familia puede serlo; para otros, no. ****Tradicionalmente a estos enfermos se les evaluaba de forma muy simple: malos resultados (pacientes que fallecen, quedan vegetativos o gravemente incapacitados) y buenos (moderada incapacidad y buena recuperación)-**nuevamente comenzó a hacer un cuadro-**El periodo de Amnesia Postraumática ha mostrado ser la medida indirecta más consistente como índice de severidad de los Traumatismo Craneoencefálico. Una guía modificada de la original de Ritchie Russell, es la siguiente:**

_******La Amnesia Postraumática **_

_**Menos de 5 minutos**-*-*-*-*-**muy leve**_

_**Más de 5 minutos, menos de 1 hora**-*-*-*-*-**leve**_

_**De 1 hora a 24 horas**-*-*-*-*-**moderado**_

_**D días**-*-*-*-*-**severo**_

_**Más de 7 días**-*-*-*-*-**muy severo **_

_**Más de 4 semanas**-*-*-*-*-**extremadamente severo **_

**-Kakashi... ¿Recuerdas cuanto tiempo tardaste en reaccionar?-**cuestiono la doctora Tsunade.

**-Como 15 o 16 horas... solo hubo golpes y como estaba inconciente solo durmieron el lugar donde seria la operación- **cerrando los ojos que comenzaron a arderle después de que Tsunade le pusiera las gotas, comenzó a frotar...

-**No te talles los ojos-**dijo Tsunade rápidamente al notar como el chico rascaba sus ojos.

-**Pero es que me arde-**dejando que una lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-**Ya lo se, dame permiso Ayame tengo que vendar los ojos de** **Kakashi-**se acerco con unas vendas- **Recuéstate...-**le pidió a Kakashi y el obedeció-**Te pondré mas gotas y te** **vendare-**hizo lo que dijo y sonrió-**Te pondrás las gotas** ** cada 5 horas y te vendaras, en las noches te pondrás las gotas y te las dejaras toda la noche sin la venda, tendrás que repetir la acción 5 días a la semana-**comento tomando varios goteros iguales y poniéndoles en una bolsa**-Y regresaras en 2 1/2 semanas para ver los cambios y ver si hay posibilidad de operación exitosa.**

**-Oh esta bien-**comento sonriente-**Hay muchas probabilidades de sea exitoso?-**cuestiono esperanzado.

-**Eso espero Kakashi, eso espero-** dándole la bolsa a Ayame-**Bueno eso es todo.**

**-Nos vemos después-**comentaron Ayame y Kakashi unisonados y sin mas salieron de la oficina sonrientes.

-**Oye tengo ganas de un café y un delicioso pastel- **comento Ayame.

-**Pues yo se de una cafetería que esta cerca podemos ir si gustas-**comenta sonriente.

**-¿Como se llama la cafetería?-**cuestiono

**-Cafétéria "Le goût"-**contesto sonriente.

-**N'est pas la cafétéria française qui vient d'ouvrir *2-**cuestiono sonriente.

**-N'est française seul le nom est... le propriétaire est français mais on pense japonais *3-**comento sonriente-**Y entonces que dices vamos?-**comento nuevamente.

-**Claro...**

* * *

*1 Cafetería "El gusto".

*2 No es la cafetería francesa que acaba de abrir.

*3 No es francesa solo el nombre lo es... el propietario es francés pero se cree japones.

**Hola! como están? Jejeje Katy poniendo francés en su fic, bueno yo no se hablar francés pero tampoco lo saque del traductor, yo no ando sacando del traductor, tengo un amigo aquí en y le pregunte algunas cositas en varios idiomas y pues el me hizo el favor de decirme como se decía lo anterior, en varios idiomas, y se me ocurrió meterlo en el fic porque Kakashi es un chico de familia con un buen poder económico y pues es lógico que tenga buenos estudios y sepa varios idiomas, su seudónimo es Andrew Mitarashi, no ha escrito ningún fic pero le encanta leer, no le da mucho tiempo pero sabe apreciar lo bueno.**

**Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado... me voy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer y dejen un review si les gusto Bye Bye...**

**Matta ne****! **

**Antes de despedirme en el review contesten que significa lo siguiente... No importa como descubran el significado...**

**Adieu jusqu'au suivant chapitre si l'on pris la peine de continuer à lire...**


End file.
